El más maravilloso momento del año
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: No, no es navidad. Es halloween, durante el cual BB posiblemente este poseído, A es un emo, Mello, Near, y Matt son ellos mismo, y L y Light tiene sus propios problemas con los que lidiar. Y mencionamos que Watari tiene migraña? Rating T por lenguaje


**El más maravilloso momento del año**

No, no es navidad. Es halloween, durante el cual BB posiblemente este poseído, A es un emo, Mello, Near, y Matt son ellos mismo, y L y Light tiene sus propios problemas con los que lidiar. Y mencionamos que Watari tiene migraña? Rating T por lenguaje.

**Titulo original:** The Most Wonderful Time Of The Year

**Autor:** 8

**Rated:** T por leguaje

**Genero:** Humor, Supernatural

**Advertencias:** OOC? Talvez, BB esta poseído… A es el estereotipo del emo, pero hey! Nunca se sabe.

Pues bien, aquí estoy, esta vez con una traducción, es que lo encontré de casualidad, en la sección en ingles de BxL, o era en la de BxLight? No lo recuerdo -.-U se ve que me gustan las parejas raras. En fin, cuando lo lei me dio bastante gracia, de esos que te dejan una sonrisita cuando terminas de leer, y pensé que seria bueno compartirlo con el resto del mundo del habla hispana jeje

Tal vez no sea muy buena traductora, pero entiendo bastante de ingles, y segui lo mas fielmente que pude el parlamento, igual creo que capte bastante bien la esencia del fic, pero ustedes diran.

Otra aclaración, supongo que todos saben quienes son A y B (Beyond Birthday), pero igual lo explico; ellos eran los sucesores de L antes de Mello y Near. A no soporto la presión y se suicido, y BB se volvió un asesino psicópata, asi nomas.

Pues bien, tal vez la próxima traducion sea un RyukxL… jeje porque encontré un par por aquí jeje.

Pues bien, disfruten.

**Todas las expresiones aquí usadas no son de mi pertenencia, yo solo tradusco. El fic es propiedad de su autor 8. Death Note es propiedad de ****Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

A: _(observando con humor por la ventana)_ Oh… el trágico y bello dolor… y el sufrimiento… que es la vida sino un abismo negro, solo un interminable espiral que desciende, aferrándose a mi, letalmente. Ahogándome. A veces, yo solo deseo que todo pudiera terminar, y se que nadie me echaria de menos… Talvez, en este dia de todos los días, Halloween, yo finalmente sere libre de este cuerpo mortal, consentido de dejar atrás el frio, despiado mundo en el que fui cruelmente encerrado todo este tiempo… Deveria escribir mi biografia en sangre, asi quien encontrara mi compasivo cuerpo sin vida pudiera saber la desconsolada historia de un chico quien simplemente no era lo suficientemente bueno – si, ciertamente, a alguien siquiera le importara… _(hace una pausa)_ Eso estuvo bueno. Deveria haberlo escrito, asi podría postearlo en online…

_(Mello y Matt entran)_

Mello: Te lo digo, hay algo mal con ese tipo.

Matt: Estas exagerando! En serio, él siempre fue asi.

Mello: Estas de broma? Sigo esperando que su cabeza de vueltas y que vomite sopa de guisantes!

Matt: _(captando la mirada de A)_ Oh… hola, A. Que pasa?

A: Que pasa? Oh, que pregunta. Con todo el dolor y el sufrimiento en el mundo, que diferencia hace con lo que pase conmigo? Nadie se preocupa por mi… y nadie deveria… _(Mira a lo lejos, limpiándose los ojos)_

Mello: Necesitas mas chocolate en tu vida.

A: _(toma un profundo, tembloroso suspiro)_ Sobre quien estaban hablando hace rato?

Matt: Beyond… Mello piensa que esta _poseído _o algo…

A: Beyond? El es mi único amigo… La única persona quien de verdad me comprende…

Mello: Esta jodidamente _loco._

Matt: _(mirando significativamente a A) _Lo que esplica muchas cosas…

A: Por que piensan que esta poseído?

Matt: Nosotros fuimos, tu sabes, a su cuarto, y Mello dijo "Jesus", y B nos _siseo._

Mello: _(con énfasis)_ El en realidad nos _siseo._ Como una maldita serpiente o algo.

A: _(perdiendo completamente el punto)_ No hay nigun Dios, me escuchan?... no Dios… _(Gimoteo, y empezó a murmurar para si mismo)_ Solo hay una manera de salir… tengo que matarme…

Mello: _(rodando los ojos, mordiendo su chocolate)_ Oh no, A. No.

A: Porque no? Todos vamos a morir algún dia igual… que diferencia hace si es hoy, u ochenta años después…?

Mello: Bien, tienes mi aprobación. _(Levanta una mano en despedida) _Buena suerte.

A: No crees que de verdad pueda hacerlo?

Mello: Oh, yo se que no lo haras.

A: Y que si lo hago?

Mello: _(Rodando los ojos de nuevo)_ Entones admitiré que esta terriblemente equivocado, y que nunca te entendí, y la culpa me carcomera por el resto de mi vida _(murde enojado su chocolate)_ Feliz ahora?

A: _(encogiéndose)_ Muy hasta el final del dia. Lo lamentaras cuando me aya ido, Mello… lo lamentaras muchísimo…

Mello: Te doy todo el año – no tienes las agallas para hacerlo.

A: Espera y veras! Solo espera y veras… _(salió fastidiado de la pieza)_

_(Light y L, en medio de una acalorada discusión, pasaron al lado de él sin prestarle atención)_

L: Es que no creo que sea inteligente hacer gestos obcenos a los otros conductores.

Light: El te agredió!

L: Eso no importa! Tu no antagonizas con un hombre que tiene una etiqueta en el auto que dice "Si estas lo suficientemente cerca para leer esto, te matare".

Light: Mucha cosa para un Volkswagen.

L: Doce porciento, Light-kun.

Light: Y por que _ahora_?!

L: Tratando de inpirar rabia en la carretera. Algo muy estilo Kira para hacer…

Light: Yo no soy Kira!

L: Nunca dije que lo fueras. Es simplemte que eres un sospechoso, y yo soy el detective, asi que estoy inclinado a analizar tus acciones.

Matt: _(susurrando a Mello)_ Lo juro, pelean como si fueran una vieja pareja de casados.

Mello: _(sonriendo)_ Esto es casi mejor que la tele de la mañana.

Light: _(ignorándolos)_ Sabes algo, L? Estoy arto y cansado de todo esta Kira-cosa! De dia, de noche, es de lo único que hablas! Me estoy sintiendo un poquito fastidiado de ser constantemente acusado de ser un asesino de masas!

L: Talvez Light-kun no deveria llamar tanto la atención entonces.

Light: Solo estoy siendo yo mismo! Tienes un problema con eso o que?

L: Me agrada Light-kun. Pero el es un sospech-

Light: No me importa! No puedo soportar ni un momento mas de tu presencia! A eso prefiero estar esposado a… a…

_(B entra en escena)_

Light: A él!

_(Matt y Mello murmuran treatralmente, haciendo gestos de horror fingido. B simplemente observa la escena sin emoción, entonces lame un poco de mermelada de sus dedos.)_

L: Eso no va pasar, Light-kun. Sabes que la razon por la que estamos esposados juntos es que solo yo soy apto para notar ciertos rasgos que podrían revelar que eres Kira. Ni B esta capacitado para hacer eso.

_(B los mira, de repente estalla en risas. Light y L retroceden nervosamente)_

B: Yo estoy _muy_ capacitado. L. Yo puedo vigilarlo… por ti…

Light: Er… quizás hable demasiado… Cuando dije que prefería estar esposado a él, lo que de verdad quería decir--

L: No creo que sea una idea inteligente, Beyond.

B: _(se adelanta, arrodillandose y agarrando a L de la parte inferior de sus olgados jeans)_ Estoy tan capacitado como tu, L! Soy tu sucesor! Puedo hacerlo! Puedo hacerlo confesar! En serio puedo!

L: …

B: _(llorando histéricamente)_ En serio, L! Hare el trabajo, no soy perezoso! Yo puedo hacerlo! Por favor, dejame vigilarlo! Vamos, mirame, estoy muy capacitado, lo juro!

L: B--

B: Porfavor, dejame, dejame, dejame! Yo quiero, yo quiero, yo quiero--

L: _(vencido)_ Esta bien, esta bien!

Light: Espera, que?!

B: _(saltando en sus pies, exclamando)_ No te arrepentiras, lo prometo! Kyha ha ha hah!

_(L se ve nervioso, empieza a abrir la esposa en su muñeca)_

Light: …

B: _(examinando la esposa, ahora en su muñeca)_ "Hahaha… Oh, esto va a ser divertido… _(Camina subiendo las escaleras, arrastrando a Light detrás de el)_

Light: _(subiendo por los escalones antes de desaparecer de la escena)_ Ayuden… me.

_(Mello y Matt le despiden animadamente)_

Mello: _(todavía sonriendo ampliamente)_ Hombre muerto caminando.

L: _(una vez que estuvieron fuera de la vista)_ Donde esta Near?

Mello: _(viendose culpable dirigiendose al techo)_ Oh, no lo se… No te preocupes, es un chico listo, el probablemente no esta en problemas serios…

Matt: Y el ciertamente no esta encerrado en algún armario de escobas…

_(Mello le codea con fuerza)_

L: _(suspira) _Mello, esta es la tercera vez en la semana…

Mello: _(gruñe)_ Si, bien, _esta vez_ es se lo estaba buscando!

_(L le arrebata la barra de Mello y la sostiene fuera de su alcance)_

Mello: HEY!

L: Vas a dejar a Near jugar?

Mello: Jugar?! Esto no es un jue--

L: Vas a dejar a Near jugar?

Mello: Dame mi chocolate! Lo necesito!

L: Vas a dejar a Near jugar?

Mello: Esto es--

L: Vas a dejar a Near jugar?

Mello:_ (explotando) _Oh, ESTA BIEN!_ (toma su barra de chocolate y se dirigía hacia la puerta)_

_(En la otra habitación, A esta arrojado en el sofá, una mano cruzaba dramáticamente su frente)_

A: _(sonríe a Mello)_ Bien, ahora si lo hice. E tomado la sobredosis letal de píldoras para dormir. Solo tengo unos cuantos minutos, y luego… bendita oscuridad! Tu estabas equivocado Mello. Admitelo!

Mello: Bueno, pues si parece que te habia jusgado ma—(_Toma la botella vacia al lado de A)_ Espera un segundo… Esto es MucinEx.

A: Es que… _(Examina la etiqueta)… _Oh.

Matt: Tomaste toda una botella de MucinEx? Me pregunto que te hara _eso_…

L: A, porque estas tratando de matarte?

A: _(Apunta a Mello)_ El me reto!

L: _(adviertiendoselo)_ Mello…

Mello: _(suspira)_ Devi saber que _esta _iba a volver para joderme.

L: _(volviéndose a A)_ A, te prohíbo continuar con estas practicas peligrosas.

_(Mello le saca la lengua desde el fondo. A lo mira con odio)_

L: _(sin notar nada) _Usualmente, te castigaría por esta imprudente premisa poniendo en peligro tu propia vida… pero tengo la sensación de que lo que vas a experimentar será castigo suficiente._ (Sonríe siniestramente y camina hacia el vestíbulo, manos en sus bolsillos)_

_(Matt y Mello lo siguen)_

Matt: _(hacia A)_ Te traere al de Kleenex, okay?

A: Dejame solo! Solo quiero que me dejen solo!_ (Se va corriendo en lagrimas)_

Matt: … Rarito.

-

-

-

_(Mientras tanto, B y Light estaban arriba, tratando de conocerse mejor)_

Light: _(obviamente incomodo) _Entonces… Este clima… loco, huh?

B: _(mirándole fijamente, sin pestañar)_ Seguro.

Light: _(aun mas nervioso)…_ y como haz estado?

B: Bien.

Light: Es bueno saberlo.

_(Silencio incomodo)_

Light: Yo eh estado bastante bien.

_(Sin respuesta)_

Light: Quiero decir… menos el asunto de estar esposado a un insomaniaco y demás. _(Suelta una risa nerviosa) _

_(B lo mira fijamente)_

Light: …No es que me importe, tu sabes. Quiero decir… L, es genial… En verdad lo es _(retrocedediendo)_ Por favor no me lastimes.

_(B no responde, en vez de eso arrastra los pies acercándose, hasta que su cara esta a centímetros de la de Light)_

Light: …Podrias tu… ya sabes, _no_ hacer eso? … O talvez podrías tratar de _parpadear_ algunas veces…

B: _(en baja, gutural voz)_ "Corpora lente augescent cito extinguuntur, respice post te, mortalem te esse memento, morituri te salutamus, ars moriendi…"

Light: _(En pánico)_ Q-que?

-

-

-

_(Mello caminaba a travez del vestíbulo, L y Matt siguiedolo atrás. Se escucha un ahogado lloriqueo viniendo de detras de una puerta cerrada)_

Mello: Near? Estas bien ahí dentro?

Near: _(gimotea, luego, contesta sarcástico)_ Oh, si, estoy muy bien, Mello. Absolutamente fantástico.

M: _(voltea a L)_ Ves? Esta bien. Le gusta ahí dentro. Pienso que los químicos lo mantienen tranquilo. (Empiza a caminar) Ya nos podemos ir?

L: _(sin humor)_ Dejalo salir, Mello.

_(Mello maldice en voz baja, pero sosteniendo la cadena de llaves)_

Matt: Hey, donde escondes esas cosas? Tu no tienes bolsillos exactamente…

Mello: Creeme cuando te digo que hay ciertas cosas que son mejor no saber.

Matt: …Urgh.

Mello: _(revolviendo las llaves, buscando la correcta)_ Y, Near… aquella araña sigue ahí?

Near: (con una risa forzada) Oh, creo que descubrió que estaba mas asustada ella de mi que yo de--No esta en el rincón! No esta en el rincón!! _(Pronto calmándose)_ Oh, ahí esta. La encontré.

_(Mello rio, entonces mira a la puerta críticamente)_

Mello: Bien... tal parece que se cierra por dentro… ten, voy a deslizar la llave por debajo de la puerta hacia ti.

Near: Okey. No hay problema, tomate tú tiempo, no hay necesidad de entrar en pánico.

_(Mello se arrodilla a deslizar la llave a Near, hay una pausa repentina, ladeando la cabeza a un costado)_

Mello: … hay un pequeño problema. No hay ningún "abajo". Esta todo sellado.

Near: Sellado? _(pausa)_ Muy bien. Esto no esta tan mal. _(Obviamente esta respirando agitado)_ No entres en pánico, Mello, solo trata de estar calmado…

Mello: _(de pie)_ Bien, solo tenemos que encontrar a Roger y hacer que nos deje destruir la puerta… A el no le va a gustar esto…

Near: _(hiperventilado)_ Por ultima vez, Mello, te dije que no entres en pánico, y no me hagas repetírtelo de nuevo, tengo que conservar el oxigeno!

L: _(Mirando fastidiado a Mello)_ Ire a encontrar a Roger._ (Se marcha directo al vestíbulo)_

Matt: Ha… Hey, espera por mi!_ (corre tras el)_

Mello: _(a Near)_ Solo.. er… agunta allí, okey? Nosotros vamos a… umm… rescatarte--

L: _(fuera de escena, a Mello)_ Mello, tu quedate ahí!

Mello: QUE?!

Matt _(también fuera de escena)_ Haha, buena suerte con eso!

_(Mello los observa, viéndose como si estuviera al borde de la violencia física, entonces se vuelve a la puerta del armario y le da una recia mirada)_

-

-

-

Watari: Yo solo estoy aquí para cortar la acción!

-

-

-

_(L y Matt progresan llegando al salón del piso inferior, cuando Matt de repente se detiene)_

Matt: Caso hueles eso?

L: … Si. Huele casi como si algo se estuviera quemando…

_(Se ven confusos por un momento, entonces, la realización los golpea. Ambos con horrorizadas miradas)_

Matt: A!

_(Unanimente corren al area de la cocina… donde encuentran a A arrodillado en el piso de linóleo, su cabeza dentro del orno)_

Matt: Oh no! A! Tranquilo, vamos a salvarte! _(se adelanta, tirando de A hacia atrás) _

A: _(forcejeando) _Que dem— suéltenme, me duele! Oh, el dolor!

L: A, que estabas pensando?! Estrictamente te prohibi de tratar de matarte!

A: _(alejándose de Matt)_ El horno ni siquiera encendia! No pude figurarme de cómo usar los controles! _(empiza a sollozar)_ Soy un fracasado! Ni siquiera puedo cometer suicidio apropidamente!

Matt: Pero… holimos que algo se quemaba…

_(Se hizo un pequeño silencio mientras trataban de realizar las implicaciones de esto. Como esperando el momento, se escucha un sinietro chillido proveniente de las escaleras, y en el siguiente momento, Light aparece, corriendo por las escaleras, escapando de B y arrastrándolo detrás todo al mismo tiempo. B, por su lado, blande lo que parece ser un crucifijo en llamas…)_

Light: AYUDENME!! OH DIOS, CORRAN POR SUS VIDAS!!

_(El par de esposados se precipita fuera de la vista, estrelladose en la sala, gritos y risas dementes gradualmente desapareciendo en la distancia)_

L: …

A: …

Matt: …

L: Hmm… creo que Light-kun podría estar en peligro inmediato por quemaduras corporales…

Matt: _(sarcástico, haciando gestos a L)_ Es detective, sabes.

-

-

-

Mello: Sigues bien ahí dentro?

Near: _(monótono)_ Honestamente, deves preguntarme eso cada cinco minutos? Empiezas a ser tan fastidioso y molesto como un maniatico de cinco años en un viaje de auto, incesantemente preguntando "Ya llegamos?" mientras los padres continuamente responde "No todavía!" hasta que por fin llegan al destino, que a este punto a nadie _ni siquiera le importa._

Mello: Jesus, no necesitas ponerte pesado! Solo estoy chequeando para asegurarme de que tienes suficiente aire.

Near: Si se acaba, te avisare! _(pausa, considerándolo mejor) _… Bien, talvez no.

Mello: _(mira al reloj y gruñe)_ En donde están? Roger no es tan difícil de encontrar…

Near: Roger? Tendran mas suerte trantando de encontrar a Wally.

Mello: Quien demonios es _Wally_?

Near: _(algo molesto)_ Nunca tocaste un libro en tu vida, verdad?

Mello: Ni siquiera voy a dignarme a contestar. _(se ruboriza)_ Excepto decir que lo encuentro ridículo.

Near: Que listo.

Mello: Callate! Asi es como conseguiste meterte en este lio en primer lugar! Tu y tus comentarios listillos--

Near: Me encerraste aquí por _venganza_?

Mello: Joder claro.

Near: Nunca haz escuchado la expresión "Vivir bien es la mejor venganza"?

Mello: _(sarcástico)_ Es una absolutamente fabulosa expresión. Solo que no se cuan cierta es. No la ves mucho en acción en argumentos de opera. "Ludwig, fuera de si al descubriar a toda su familia envenenada, jura venganza a Gunther en el tercer acto _viviendo bien_! Oh, que fabuloso es!

Near: Esta bien, Mello…

Mello: _(continuando)_ Que tal esto… "Despues Woton, descubriendo esta decepcion, jura venganza de Gunther en el tercer acto de nuevo _viviendo aun mejor todavía_ que el Duque. Acaso eso suena lógico para ti?!

Near: Olvida que dije algo.

-

-

-

_(Pasamos a otra escena con B sentado afuera de una puerta cerrada, viéndose bastante alterado, pero definitivamente mucho mas calmado que la ultima vez que fue visto)_

B: _(gimoteando)_ Light-kun, esto desafia el propósito de las esposas. L va a matarme… (Murmurando para si) Y no me refiero en la forma bonita y divertida de "Oh Dios mio, el va a matarme!"… Quiero decir, que el va A DETENER MI CORAZON.

Light: _(luedo de un intenso silencio)_ Dime, B, tienes muchos problemas para dormir cuando tu cama flota por tu habitacion?

B: _(sarcástico)_ Si, y hasta e usado un pequeño crucifijo en lugar de un mondadientes también. _(Suspiro)_ Porque todo el mundo tiene que hacer comentarios como esos en algún momento?

Light: No se si lo haz notado, pero últimamente hablas latin con mucha fluides.

B: Habia estado preguntándome por eso un poco también… _(da risita aguda)_ Entonces, como sea. Que esta haciando Light-kun en los presentes momentos?

Light: Estoy revisando las páginas amarillas tratando de encontrar un exoscista.

B: De verdad crees en esas cosas?

Light: Mejor prevenir que lamentar. _Es_ Halloween, después de todo…

B: Es… _que_?!

Light: Halloween. Tu sabes, Vispera de todos los Santos?

B: _(poniéndose de pie de un salto)_ Es el cumpleaños de L! Devemos hacer _algo_!

_(Comienza a correr por el pasillo, pero es tirado hacia atrás cuando la cadena se tenso)_

Light: _(ahogadamente)_ Deves.

-

-

-

L: Hmm… Roger parece estar bastante elucibo hoy…

Matt: Si. Que raro, usualmente esta justo allí cuando hago algo mal… entonces, cuando actualemte quiero verlo, el no esta en ningún lugar…

L: _(abriendo una puerta de un costado)_ Efectivamente… que es esto?

Matt:_ (examinado el armario abierto) _Hey, mira, juegos aburridos! Wow, esto debe ser, como, el armario secreto de Near o algo… _(Lanza una mirada complice a L) _Quieres hacer algo para molestarlo? Podriamos cambiar las cartas de_ Monopoly _con estas de_ Trivial Pursuit… _y modificar_ Operation… (se rie)_

L: _(firmemente) _No.

Matt: Esta bie, era solo una sugerencia… Hey, que es esto? _(saca una caja de colores oscuros)_ Pero mira esto! Un "_Ouija Board_"! Que cool!

L: Es solo un pedazo de tablero que fue comercializado Matt.

Matt: No, estas cosas de verdad funacionan! _(inmediatamente abre la caja en el suelo y presiona el apuntador en e l tablero)_ Ahí espiritus presentes ahora mismo?

L: Matt, esto es una perdida de tiempo. Necesitamos por lo menos _intentar_ encontrar a Roger.

Matt: Solo espera…. Espeeera por esto… Esta bien, a estas cosas les toma un momento para—Whoa.

_(El apuntardo de repente se posiciona en "Si")_

Matt: Wow. Bien… Cual es tu nombre, espíritu?

L: No veo el punto de este, lo que sea, ejercicio.

_(El apuntador se mueve a…)_

Matt: Mira, esta deletreando algo!

L: _(lo mira un momento)_ Me estoy yendo.

Matt: _(traduciendo) _Espeeera… Esto es tan cool…

_(L se va)_

-

-

-

_(Mientras tanto, Light ha sacado el celular y esta teniendo una serie de conversaciones fallidas con los posibles "exorcistas de las páginas amarillas")_

Light: Hola? Si, me preguntaba si…_ (Pausa, mira hacia abajo) Er_, solo una camisa regular._ (Otra pausa) _Azul._ (Pausa larga, entonces se ve disgustado, y cuelga.)_

-

_(Siguiente llamada)_

Light: Hola--

_(Hay un grito penetrante. Mira al teléfono, frunciendo el ceño, y cuelga)_

-

_(La tercera es la vencida?)_

Light: Hol--

Tetrica voz en el teléfono: Si tienes problemas… con un demonio… ha llamado al numero correeeeeectoooo…

Light: _…__Okey__…_

Tetrica voz en el teléfono: Acaso tienes problemas… acaso tu o alguien amado ha sido demoniaticamente poseiiiiiiidooo…?

Light: Que eres tu, un eziozo o que?

Tetrica voz en el teléfono: Contesta… la preguuuuntaaaa…

Light: Bueno. No exactamente… hay un tipo que mi "Amigo" me esposo a el. Entonces, como puede notar, es algo importante que … uh… sea limpiado, o como sea que se diga…

Tetrica voz en el teléfono: Eso suena… como que tienes un verdadero problema… vamos a enviar a alguien para allaaaaa…

Light: _(un poco desconcertado)_ Er, no, esta bie--

Tetrica voz en el teléfono: Devemos protegerte del… maaaaaalllll…

_(Tipo tétrico cuelga. Light dava un gran suspiro)_

-

-

-

Mello: Entonces… sigues con vida?

Near: Sip.

-

-

-

Matt: Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, espíritu?

_Tablero: Largate._

Matt: Quieres que me vaya?

_Tablero: Tarado._

Matt: Hey! Tengo un IQ mas elevado que el maldito Einstein! No me digas nombres, idiota!

_Tablero: Perra._

Matt: Que?! Eres un—oh, estas diciendo que vas a ser _mi_ perra, es eso?!

_Tablero: Eso desearías._

Matt: Porque gastaría un deseo en _eso_?

_Tablero: Se donde vives._

Matt: Es una amenaza?

_Tablero: Si._

Matt: Me estas amenazando a _mi_? Sabes algo, yo podría lanzarte contra la pared ahora mismo, y tu quedarías detrozado. Asi que no me amenaces a _mi_!

_Tablero: Bien._

Matt: Bien!

_Tablero: Que estas usando ahora?_

Matt: Se supone que eso es algo pervertido o que?

_Tablero: Bromeaba._

Matt: Bien, pues no es gracioso!

_Tablero: Bien._

Matt: _(pausa, luego habla muy despacio y calmado)_ Esta Beyond Birthday poseído?

_Tablero: Anticristo._

Matt: Esta poseído por el Anticristo?

Tablero:_ No._

Matt: … estas diciendo que el _es_ el Anticristo?

_Tablero: Si._

Matt: Estas seguro?

_Tablero: No soy estúpido._

Matt: No te creo.

_Tablero: Asustado._

Matt: Deveria estar asustado?

_Tablero: __No._

Matt: Estas tu asustado?

_Tablero: Si._

Matt: De que?

_Tablero: __Beyond Birthday._

Matt: B te asusta? Pero, no eres tu como, un gran y malvado espíritu? El es solo un tipo cualquiera…

_Tablero: Jodidamente aterrador… Adios._

Matt: … bien, adiós entonces…

-

-

-

A: _(llorando)_ Ni siquiera puedo atar un nudo correctamente!

-

-

-

_(El timbre suena. Light aparece en el humbral, arrastrando a un muy recio B detrás de él.) _

Light: Quien es?

Oscura y tétrica voz: Llamo por un exorcista?

Light: _(Abriendo la puerta)_ Perdon por—MIKAMI?!!

Mikami: _(mira mejor)_ Oh… no.

Light: Tu eres… tu eres… no sabia que tu…

Mikami: _(violentamente sonrojado)_ Es un trabajo de medio tiempo, es todo, lo juro! No me despidas, Dios!

Light: _(mirando furtivamente a B)_ No _soy_ Dios… _(le da a su sirviente una mirada de "sigueme el juego")_

B: Hee hee hee… _(Observa a Mikami, entonces, habla a Light)_ No me gusta. El es extraño.

_(B se voltea a caminar, pero Light da un vigoroso tiron a la cadena para traerlo de vuelta)_

Mikami: … entonces… mejor me retiro--

Light: No! Quedate! No me dejes solo con _ellos_…

B:_ Yo_ pienso que deveria irse.

Mikami: _(observando a B)_ Dejame adivinar… el es la victima?

Light: Eres bueno.

Mikami: Gracias, D… Light.

B: _(interrumpiendo)_ Escuchame muy cuidadosamente, Teru Mikami… Te _esta _dando sueño, mucho sueño…

Mikami: _(alzando una cruz)_ No! Es a _ti_ quien le esta dando sueño, mucho sueño

Light: _(rodando los ojos) _Oh, por el amor de…

B: un agradable, _calido_, sueño…

Mikami: soñoliento, y mas soñoliento…

B: un gentil deslizar al olvido…

Mikami: tus parpados se ponen pesados, y mas pesados…

Light: Podrian ustedes chicos…_ (Pierde las palabras, entonces se derrumba en el suelo, en un sueño de muertos, aparentemente habia quedado atrapado en medio de la línea de fuego)_

-

-

-

Roger: Donde_ esta_ todo el mundo?... Mas importante, donde estoy _yo_?

-

-

-

Light: _(lentamente recuperando la conciencia)_ Que…

Mikami: No te muevas. Podrias lastimarte. Estas bien?

Light: _(parpadeando)_ Whoa… no vuelvama a hacerma soñar de _esa forma _nunca mas… _(Mira alrededor)_ Entonces… B…

B: Aparentemente estoy poseído_ (sonrisa maligna)_

Light: Oh, en serio?

Mikami: Si. El esta poseído, verdaderamente. Me mordió.

Light: Talvez quieras hacerte mirar eso. El realmente no las tienes todas consigo, si me entiendes.

-

-

-

Mello: Todavia aguantando ahi dentro?

Near : _(exasperado)_ No, Mello, estoy _muerto_.

Mello: Callate!

Near: Bien.

Mello: Bien!

_(Hay una larga pausa, de pronto la puerta… lentamente se habre por su propia cuenta)_

Near: _(inclinándose hacia afuera)_ Hmm. Eso fue… conveniente.

Mello: _(encogiéndose de hombros)_ _Es_ Halloween.

Near: Oh, si, Mello, _eso_ lo explica. Porque no pensé en eso antes? Los _fantasmas_ debieron de ayudarme!

Mello: _(mirándolo feo)_ Quieres volver a tu pequeño armario, con Harold la araña?

Near: Esa es un ridícula pregunta, M.

Mello: Yo no lo creo. Vamos, vayamos a buscar a L y Matt, entonces.

Near: Buena idea.

_(Empizan a caminar por el pasillo)_

Mello: Hey. Acabo de pensar en algo.

Near: Sorprendente.

Mello: No tengo que decírtelo, sabes!

Near: _(encogiendose)_ Okey.

_(Mello gruñe y maldice por lo bajo)_

Near: _(después de un largo momento)_ Esta bien, que estabas pensando?

Mello: _(se vuelve a el, sonriendo.. esta es posiblemente su mas depravada expresión)_ Estaba pensado… Tu acabas _de salir del armario._

Near: … no aprecio eso.

Mello: Pense que era uno bueno.

Near: Por supuesto.

-

-

-

_(L, desalentado, deambula de vuelta a la sala… donde se topa con una extraña vista. Mikami, presiona un crucifijo de plata a la frente de B mientras Light esta parado ahí viéndose nervioso. B es prácticamente espumeando por la boca, despotricando en Latin, y ocasionalemte lanzando alguna maldición del pasado arcaico)_

L: …Ahem.

_(Todos se paralizan, mirando por todos lados… bueno, B solo se queda tirado en medio del piso, desparramado y murmurando obsenidades bajo su aliento)_

Light: _(incomodo) _L… nosotros específicamente no te esparavamos por aquí.

L: … Alguno ha visto a Roger?

Light: Estas bromeando? Es como intentar encontrar a Wally.

_(Justamente, Mello y Near entran)_

Mello: Quien mierda es Wally?!

L: _(instintivamente) _Lenguaje. _(Mira a Near)_ Pudiste salir?

Near: Con un poco de ayuda desde mas alla de la tumba, claro.

L: _(ausentemente)_ Eso es bueno.

B:_ (murmurando) _Oh, si, todos terminan con un final feliz…_ (Murmura algo initangible en Latin)_

Mello: Hablando del demonio, donde esta Matt?

L: _(crípticamente)_ … Jugando un juego. Yo no iria a perturbarlo.

Mello: Y A? Sigue tratando de matarse?

L: _(severo)_ Lo estaba la ultima vez que escuche.

Mello: Final feliz _ciertamente._

Light: Bien… casi. _(Levanta su muñeca, indicando las esposas)_ L… estaba equivocado. Solo no me dejes encadenado a Beyond nunca más. No me importa que tu- demonios, tu eres un helado sundae en comparación con _él_. Solo… por favor… te lo ruego…

L: Por supuesto… pero, es demasiado esperar por una confecion?

Light: _(sonrie)_ Buen intento… Oh, yL?"

L: _(sacando la llave)_ Si, Light-kun?

Light: …Feliz Cumpleaños.

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

**Yes, happy birthday indeed, L. We love you! :-)**

Si, feliz cumpleaños ciertamente, L. Te amamos!

Gracias por leer.


End file.
